Das Dutzend des Teufels
by JoNiTo
Summary: Von Romantik keine Spur. Von Erotik? Ich weiß nicht! Dabei geht es nur um das EINE. One-Shot, Parodie, Rating M, OOC, aber so was von OOC, Lemon? Nö!, Klischees? Jep!, Eine Story voller PSP. Was das ist? Es steht am Ende der Geschichte!


**DISCLAIMER:** Die Protagonisten, sowie Teile des HP-Universums habe ich mir bei JKR ausgeliehen und es sind keinerlei finanzielle Interessen damit verbunden.

Den ersten Tipp, den ich von meiner lieben Beta Irm bekommen habe, war: Immer die Schuld auf andere schieben! Was ich hiermit tue. Auriane, du bist Schuld! Du hast mich auf diese Idee gebracht. Du und die Aussage einer Freundin, die meinte sie könnte sich Snape nicht beim Sex vorstellen. Das habt ihr nun davon, dass mein Hirn sich in einem Anfall von Albernheit dazu hat hinreißen lassen, dieses kleine Intermezzo zu schreiben.

Die beiden Hauptakteure waren gar nicht begeistert von meiner Idee, aber schließlich konnte ich sie überzeugen und habe sie mit der Theaterweisheit: „Wenn die Generalprobe schief geht, wird die Premiere ein voller Erfolg!", entlassen. Das hat mir zwar noch ein bedrohliches Knurren von unserem lieben Tränkemeister eingebracht, aber von diesem Schock werde ich mich schon wieder erholen. Hilfreich hierbei wären natürlich ein paar liebe Reviews von euch.

Viel Spaß bei:

**Das Dutzend des Teufels**

Severus Snape stand, schon leicht angetrunken, an eine der Säulen der Großen Halle gelehnt und schaute mürrisch auf das bunte Treiben der diesjährigen Absolventen. Das Getränk in seiner Hand wurde regelmäßig und in unbeobachteten Momenten mit etwas Hochprozentigem verfeinert.

Es war ein Jahr wie kein anderes zuvor. Der dunkle Lord hatte, dank dem Jungen-der-ihm-bis-heute-noch-immer-gewaltig-auf-die-Eier-ging, das Zeitliche gesegnet. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Sein väterlicher Freund und Mentor Dumbledore-ich-zwinker-nicht-ich-habe-nur-ein-nervöses-Augenzucken, hatte ihm im letzten halben Jahr eine Assistentin für die Zubereitung einiger Tränke, die einzig und allein für den Schulleiter selbst bestimmt waren, aufs Auge gedrückt. (Auf besagte Zaubertränke soll hier nicht weiter eingegangen werden, tun sie doch nichts zur Sache.)

So!

Diese Assistentin war natürlich niemand anderes als diese neunmalkluge, besserwisserische, ach so schlaue Streberin, Hermine Granger. Zu Beginn war sie ihm ganz fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen. Aber dann, einige Zaubertrankunfälle später, bei denen sie Teile ihrer Kleidung, weil zerstört, verdreckt oder sonstiges mit ihnen war, ablegen musste, hatte er ihre…. ähm Qualitäten erkannt.

Später ergaben sich äußerst erregende Gespräche. Ja, erregende, dass war schon richtig. Denn die Themen, von denen sie handelten, langweilten ihn dermaßen, - weil schon x-mal durchgekaut - dass seine Gedanken regelmäßig mindestens NC17 waren und er inständig auf den nächsten explodierenden Kessel hoffte.

Kurzum, er war geil auf Granger und hätte ihren immerwährenden plappernden Mund am liebsten gestopft, wobei er auch schon eine genaue Vorstellung hatte, womit er das tun würde.

Entweder dies, oder eine schnelle Nummer auf seinem Schreibtisch, auch damit hätte er sich arrangieren können.

ooOoo

Hermine Granger erging es nicht viel anders. In ihren Träumen drehte sich seit geraumer Zeit alles um den düsteren Bewohner von Hogwarts Kerkern. Schon während der gemeinsamen Stunden in seinem Labor hatte sie auf die ein oder andere Art versucht, in zu verführen, aber nichts hatte den gewünschten Erfolg. Weder das Vortäuschen einer sie plötzlich befallenden Hitze, bei der sie stöhnende Seufzer von sich gab, begleitet von aufreizenden Handbewegungen über Stirn, Hals und Dekollete. Noch modifizierte Kleidung, die sie zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit verdammten und die aussah, als wäre sie bestimmt dreimal zu heiß gewaschen worden. Sie hatte es mit Blicken und zuckender Braue versucht, sich dabei mit ihrer Zunge lasziv über die Lippen geleckt, doch er fragte nur, ob sie etwas im Auge habe.

Aber heute würde sie ihn rumkriegen, dass hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen.

Zur Unterstützung, beziehungsweise zum Ablegen ihrer Hemmschwelle, hatte sie dem mit Alkohol versetztem Punsch, der den Schülern auf dem Abschlussball zugestanden wurde, schon über alle Maßen zugesprochen. Die Folgen davon waren ein leicht schwankender Gang, verschwommene Sicht und dass sie mittlerweile alle paar Minuten zur Toilette musste, weil ihre Kinderblase die Menge an Flüssigkeit einfach nicht gewohnt war.

ooOoo

Das Kleid war eine Frechheit. Schon seit Monaten kam er sich vor wie ein pubertierender Teenager, ständig geplagt von einer Dauererektion, gegen die scheinbar kein Kraut gewachsen war. Und heute Abend wagte sie es auch noch, so hier aufzutauchen. In einem Aufzug der mehr zeigte, als dass er etwas verhüllte. Ihr Anblick hatte ihm wieder eine mordsmäßige Latte beschert und er hoffte, dass die Knöpfe dem Druck standhalten würden.

Er schwankte jetzt schon bedrohlich und dadurch rieb auch der Stoff seiner Hose an dieser Stelle. Warum hatte er auch auf Unterwäsche verzichten müssen? Es half alles nichts, er musste sich Erleichterung verschaffen.

Konzentriert und mit gestrecktem Rücken ging er, so würdevoll wie es ihm möglich war, auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu. Dem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre natürlich aufgefallen, das der Tränkemeister nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, doch zu seinem Glück bemerkte niemand den taumelnden Gang und auch nicht diese beeindruckende Beule, die er vor sich her schob.

Der Weg in seine Räume würde sich nicht lohnen, dachte er und steuerte zielstrebig auf den nächsten Besenschrank zu. Es würde ohnehin nur eine Sache von Sekunden sein, zwei oder dreimal rauf und runter und er hätte wieder für eine Weile seine Ruhe, - mindestens aber für 15 Minuten.

ooOoo

Es war schon wieder so weit. Hermine wechselte ihr Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß, die Schenkel fest zusammen gepresst. Mit gerafftem Rock und so schnell es ihr möglich war, mit diesen kleinen, tippelnden Schritten, machte sie sich auf in Richtung Mädchenklo. Ihr ging noch durch den Kopf, dass sie früher hätte gehen sollen, dann sah sie die Besenkammer. Darin würde es bestimmt einen Eimer geben, der würde es auch tun.

Flink öffnete sie die Tür und richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden. Da war er, ihr rettendes Behältnis. Auf ihre Schließmuskeln konzentriert kniff sie die Augen zusammen, schob Rock hoch, Schlüpfer runter und hockte sich darüber. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, als das Geräusch Wasserstrahl-auf-hohles-Blech von den Wänden des engen Raumes widerhallte.

Erleichtert öffnete sie die Augen, was sie aber dann sah, ließ sie jene sofort wieder schließen, darüber reiben und wieder öffnen. Aus schwarzem Stoff lugte etwas hervor, etwas Großes, Rotes, umschlossen von bleichen, langgliederigen Fingern. Sie schaute hoch und sah direkt in Snapes Gesicht. „Waas machen sie'n hiea?", lallte sie drauf los, ohne nachzudenken.

„Ich such nacher Besenpolilur, wonach siehts'n sons aus?", knurrte Snape, wobei auch seine Worte nicht mehr so sauber artikuliert waren wie gewohnt.

„Oooh! Wossu brauchn se die'n?", fragte sie, um von ihrer eigenen Peinlichkeit abzulenken.

„Fürn Besen ntürlich!", lallte er, weiterhin sein bestes Stück zwischen den Fingern.

„Aaah soooo!", kam jetzt lang gezogen zurück, wobei ihr Blick wieder auf seine Mitte fiel.

Snape, dem jetzt erst klar wurde, dass er noch immer Amors Marmor in der Hand hatte, wollte diesen gerade wieder einpacken, als Hermine aufstand und, von einem Schwindel erfasst, gegen ihn stolperte.

„Bassen se auf. Was solln das werden, n Annäherungsgesuch?", fauchte er sie an.

Hermine, die aufgrund dieser Aussage ein Licht aufzugehen schien, schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Das war die Gelegenheit.

„Wieesso nich?", hickste sie, verkrallte ihre Hände an seinem Kragen und sah ihn breit grinsend an.

„Okaaay!" Kurzzeitig war er verwirrt, er hatte noch nie Okay gesagt, aber egal.

Stolpernd versuchten sie Knöpfe und Reißverschlüsse zu öffnen, was allerdings in diesem Zustand kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Erschwerend kam für Hermine hinzu, dass sie noch immer ihren Slip um die Knöchel gewickelt hatte und so strauchelte sie ein weiteres Mal gegen Snape. Dieser versuchte gerade Halt zu finden, wollte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand anlehnen, hatte aber aus Reflex nach Hermine gegriffen.

Die Wand stellte sich dummerweise als Tür heraus, die nach außen aufschwang und die beiden verhinderten Liebenden fielen, stöhnend und ächzend, mit einigen Besen und diversen anderen Reinigungsutensilien, auf den Gang. Sie oben, er unten lagen sie dort, vor den Füßen von Dumbledore und Trelawney.

„Sseveuss, mein Junge! Da bissu ja!" Der Schulleiter hatte ganz offensichtlich zuviel Limettenschnaps getrunken. Merlin sei Dank! Aber was dann kam, damit hatte keiner der Anwesenden gerechnet. „Ich hab da wass füa dich, Geschänk von Athar Weesllie." Er ließ eine kleine Pappschachtel auf die beiden ineinander Verknäulten fallen und wankte Arm in Arm mit der Wahrsagelehrerin eine Treppe hinauf, nachdem er noch einen spaßigen Abend gewünscht hatte.

„Wiir ssolltn die Stellung…äh Standort wechsseln", sagte Snape und griff nach der Schachtel.

Nachdem sie an Ort und Stelle ihre Kleidung so gut es ging gerichtet hatten, - die Besen hatten sie wieder im Schrank verstaut - , hakten sie sich unter und machten sich taumelnd auf den Weg in Snapes Räume. (An dieser Stelle möchte ich erwähnen, dass besagter Pinkeleimer, in einem lichten Moment Hermines, unauffällig mit einem Evanesco geleert wurde. Es grenzte ohnehin an ein Wunder, das eben dieser, zweckentfremdete Gegenstand, nicht umgekippt ist.)

Etwa zwei Stunden und etliche falsche Abzweigungen später hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Es hatte sie überraschenderweise niemand mehr gesehen und ihr Alkoholpegel war zumindest soweit gesunken, dass ihre Aussprache etwas klarer war. (Was es der Autorin auch etwas einfacher macht die Dialoge zu schreiben, was allerdings nichts an eventuellen Albernheiten der Protagonisten ändert.)

Vor seinen Räumen angekommen, konnte Snape das Passwort wieder deutlich aussprechen, der Alkohol tat aber noch immer seine Wirkung, so stolperte er als erstes über einen Stapel Bücher und fiel ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend der Länge nach hin.

Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches ihr einen mörderischen Blick einbrachte. Um von dieser Situation abzulenken, fragte sie ihn nach der Schachtel, die er von Dumbledore bekommen hatte.

„Extrafeuchte Teufelchen XXL", las sie vor und lachte wieder laut los.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und lag jetzt auf dem Rücken, noch immer er am Boden auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt.

„Das ist eine Muggelerfindung zur Empfängnisverhütung, wobei diese speziellen Gummis mehr zum Spaß und Lustgewinn gemacht wurden. Ich kann dir gerne zeigen wie sie funktionieren. Man zieht sie über….", grinsend schaute sie zwischen seine Beine.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah sie dann entsetzt an. „Wie? Da drüber?"

Sie nickte.

Er überlegte. Teufel war ja schon mal nicht schlecht, schließlich hatte er selbst etwas Teuflisches in seiner Hose und XXL, auch damit kam er klar. Sie würde schon sehen.

„Okay!" Schon wieder dieses Wort. War es immer noch der Alkohol oder war es seine Geilheit die sich auf sein Sprachzentrum auswirkte?

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter darum Gedanken zu machen, denn Hermine hatte sich zwischen seine Beine gekniet und fummelte bereits an seinem Hosenschlitz.

Wie der Kasper aus der Schachtel sprang sein großer, harter Zauberstab ihr entgegen.

„Uhh, nicht schlecht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das sich unter deinen dunklen Roben so etwas …beeindruckendes verbirgt." (Und wieder ein Klischee!!!)

„Tja, wer hat der hat", sagte er, mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust.

Hermine ging nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkung ein, sondern riss mit ihren Zähnen an der Verpackung, um einen der XXL-Teufel einsatzbereit zu machen.

Wie immer, wenn sie etwas erklärte oder vortrug, verfiel sie in diesen, ihr so typischen monotonen Singsang. Auch jetzt begleitete sie ihr Tun mit Worten. „Der Penis muss vollständig erigiert sein, dass hätten wir schon mal", sagte sie mit prüfenden Blick auf seinen Johannes. „Dann zieht man die Vorhaut zurück. Etwa so!" Sein Stöhnen hörte sie gar nicht, so sehr war sie in das, was sie tat vertieft. „Als nächstes setzt man es auf die Penisspitze, wobei etwas Platz für das Ejakulat bleiben muss, dann kann man es soweit abrollen, wie es geht."

Das Kondom rollte immer wieder zurück und sie umfasste schließlich mit der ganzen Hand seinen Zapfen, um es endgültig in Position zu bringen. Ihr Ehrgeiz verbot ihr in dieser Sache zu versagen und so merkte sie auch nicht, das Snape immer lauter keuchte. Erst ein Aufschrei, ein lautes: "Oh jaaah!", holte sie aus ihrer Konzentration.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entschuldigend fügte er an: "Das ist mir noch nie passiert, dass liegt nur an diesem Muggeldings."

„Ja, ist schon klar!" Männer, dachte sie, nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, wenn sie zu früh kommen. „Dann nehmen wir eben einfach ein neues." Vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu bekleckern, rollte sie das gebrauchte Teufelchen ab und warf es in den Kamin.

Bevor sie zu der Schachtel greifen konnte, hatte er sie zu sich gezogen und rollte sich über sie. Stürmisch küssend versuchte er das Kleid zu öffnen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, die er brauchte bis sein Pfahl wieder voll ausgefahren war. Natürlich verhakte sich der Stoff im Reißverschluss und ging weder vor noch zurück.

„Verdammt, wir sollten das besser mit einem Zauber erledigen." Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und einen Schlenker später war ihr Kleid Vergangenheit, aber was er jetzt sah ließ seine beginnende Erektion wieder zusammenschrumpeln.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte er und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf ihre hautfarbene Unterhose.

Hermine wurde rot, daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Sie hatte in den letzten Ferien zu Hause, über einen Shopping-Kanal diese Bauch-weg-Unterhose erstanden. Als sie heute ihr Kleid für den Abschlussball anziehen wollte, hatte sie kaum noch hinein gepasst, weil sie während der Prüfungen zuviel Nervennahrung aus dem Honigtopf verschlungen hatte und da hatte sie zu diesem Schlüpfer gegriffen. Jetzt war es an ihr, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

„Äh, das ist auch so ein Muggeldings, nicht weiter von belang." Hastig schlüpfte sie aus dem beengenden Liebestöter und zog den Bauch ein. Die Flammen hatten ihre wahre Freude, an dem Stück Polyestergemisch mit Elastan, und machten sich zischend und knisternd darüber her.

Um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen versuchte sie nun ihrerseits Snape von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Sein Hosenstall stand immer noch auf und so machte sie sich mit fahrigen Fingern daran, die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Als sie auf Brusthöhe beim dreiundzwanzigsten Knopf angelangt war, bemerkte sie, dass der Tränkemeister ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste. Sie versuchte nun mit aller Kraft seine Kleidung zu entfernen, wobei sie sich prompt einen Fingernagel einriss. Fluchend steckte sie diesen in den Mund und saugte hingebungsvoll daran, was zumindest einen positiven Effekt auf seine Rute zu haben schien.

„Entkleidungszauber", murmelte sie und Sekunden später stand er vollkommen nackt, nur noch mit Socken und Schuhen bekleidet vor ihr.

Er schaute an seinem Phallus vorbei auf seine Füße und knurrte: „Erstklässler lernen schon, das man mit vollem Mund nicht zaubert."

Trotz des Rüffels musste sie grinsen und als sie seinen Prachtstab sah, der ihr nun in seiner ganzen Herrlichkeit entgegenwippte, rief sie aus: „Oh, er steht wieder, da können wir doch das nächste Teufelchen probieren."

„Nein!", energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, so dass seine schwarzen Strähnen nur so flogen.

„Och, bitte!", jammerte sie und zog eine Schnute.

„Nein!"

„Biiiitte!"

„NEIN!"

„Biiiitte, Biiiitte!"

Das ging noch eine ganze Weile so und auf jedes „NEIN!" folgte ein „Biiiitte!" mehr. Schließlich….!

„Na gut!", gab er brummend klein bei. „Sonst wird das hier ja nie mehr was."

Hermine machte erfreut einen Hüpfer und befreite auch schon den nächsten feuchten Teufel aus seiner engen Hülle. Sie kniete sich vor ihn und begann sogleich das Kondom seiner Bestimmung zuzuführen, diesmal ohne belehrende Kommentare. (Merlin sei Dank, wieder einmal!)

„Oh, wie süß!", rief sie vor Entzücken aus und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„SÜSS? Der ist nicht süß." Snape war entsetzt, noch nie hatte jemand sein drittes Bein als süß bezeichnet.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und verlangte stattdessen: „Mach doch mal das Licht aus, ich glaube der leuchtet im Dunkeln."

Snape sah sie an, als verlangte sie von ihm Dumbledores Gewänder zu tragen. Doch er war auch etwas neugierig und so löschte er die Kerzen.

In neonpink leuchtete sein Riemen und wippte durch die Dunkelheit. Die zwei Hörner stachen besonders hervor und auf seiner Eichel prangte, aufgemalt, das dreckigste Grinsen, das er seit Voldemorts Gang in die ewigen Jagdgründe, jemals gesehen hatte.

Von Hermine hörte man nur „Oohs" und „Aaahs", scheinbar war sie zu weiteren Äußerungen momentan nicht in der Lage.

Bestätigt durch ihre Reaktion und selbst beeindruckt wie gut die Größe seines Schwengels zur Geltung kam, stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte er begeistert. „Die Farbe ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sag mal, ist das normal, dass es so juckt unter dem Ding?"

„Oh Scheisse", erklang es da aus der Finsternis von Hermine. „Latexallergie! Sie zu das du das Teil ganz schnell wieder ausziehst."

Hastig versuchte er die glitschige Umhüllung von seinem Luststengel herunter zu ziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Schließlich packte er den Teufel bei den Hörnern und zog kräftig.

Ein Geräusch wie das Flitschen eines Gummibandes erklang, dann ein lauter Schmerzensschrei gefolgt von einigen Flüchen. „Ich kriege das nicht mehr runter, verdammt!"

Geistesgegenwärtig – welch ein Wunder – entfachte Hermine die Kerzen und rollte das Kondom herunter. Zum Vorschein kam etwas, das ungefähr genau so leuchtete wie zuvor der Gehörnte. Sie wollte schon mit dem Zauberstab einen Heilzauber sprechen, aber Snape erinnerte sich an ihren unvollständigen Entkleidungszauber und sprang erschrocken ein Stück zur Seite.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Du zauberst mir nicht an meinem Gemächt herum", gab er schockiert von sich.

„Dann sollten wir da Eis drauf tun", schlug sie vor.

„Das wird ja immer besser. Ich bin Tränkemeister und Zauberer, schon vergessen? Ich werde mich da selbst drum kümmern."

Breitbeinig und noch immer Schuhe und Socken tragend ging er vorsichtig in sein Schlafzimmer. Hermine folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand.

Langsam und bedacht setzte er sich auf sein Bett und begann in seiner Nachttischschublade nach der Heilsalbe zu suchen. Als er den Tiegel gefunden hatte, tauchte er zwei Finger in die cremige Substanz und rieb damit seinen purpurbehelmten Liebesritter ein.

„Soll ich das vielleicht machen?" fragte Hermine, sich des Dramas bewusst, welches sie durch ihr Drängen zu verantworten hatte.

Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sah er sie an, bevor er sich wieder liebevoll seinem Gehänge widmete.

Sie seufzte und als er fertig war, sahen sie bedauernd auf dieses kleine, geschrumpfte Etwas, welches bemitleidenswert zwischen seinen Beinen hing.

Die Heilung setzte kurze Zeit später ein. Zunächst verschwand diese grelle, rote Farbe, dann wurde auch die Haut wieder glatter. Einzig und allein der kleine blaue Fleck, der durch das zurückschlagende Gummi entstanden war, prangte noch auf seiner Spitze.

„Es scheint so als wäre die einäugige Königskobra wieder einsatzbereit." Höchst erfreut und mit glänzenden Augen sah er sie an.

Mit einem lautem „Juchhu", fliegenden Haaren und vollkommen nackt, sprang Hermine auf das große, altertümliche Bett. Es knackte und krachte laut und beide Bettpfosten des Fußendes waren gebrochen, die Matratze befand sich in einer Schräglage und im Zeitlupentempo rutschten beide dem Boden entgegen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, geht denn heute alles schief?", fluchte Snape und schmiss seine Schuhe, sowie die Socken, die er nun doch auszog gegen die nächste Wand.

Auf die Idee, das Bett mit einem Zauber zu reparieren kamen sie nicht. (Wirklich, zu blöd!!)

Auf allen vieren machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hermine, die sich am Kopfteil des Bettes festgeklammert hatte, um nicht wieder herunter zu gleiten, ihm aber so ihr nacktes Hinterteil entgegenstreckte.

Er fasste nach besagtem, bleichem Apfelpo, wodurch sie so sehr erschrak, dass sie los ließ, gegen Snape prallte und beide wieder am Fuß der Liegestätte landeten.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme und Dackelblick. Sie streichelte über seine Wange und näherte sich ihm mit ihren Lippen. Der Kuss wurde gerade so richtig schön feucht und leidenschaftlich, als auch die Verankerung an den oberen Bettpfosten seinen Geist aufgab und der Lattenrost mitsamt Matratze, polternd zu Boden krachte.

Ineinander verhakt trugen sie einige blaue Flecken und Blessuren davon, doch die Freude über eine ebene Spielwiese überwog.

Man muss halt auch mit kleinen Dingen glücklich sein.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als das Liebesspiel der beiden endlich so richtig in die Gänge kam. Es wurde geküsst und geleckt, geknetet und gestreichelt, gestöhnt und geseufzt.

Snape legte sich gerade zwischen ihre weit geöffneten Schenkel und wollte seinen Spritzbock an ihre Lustgrotte bringen, um ihr zu zeigen was es hieß der Venus zu huldigen, als Hermine unter ihm mit einem lautem „Hicks" aus der Startposition rutschte.

„Schluckauf!", hickste sie und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„So geht das nicht", sagte er konsterniert. „Wie soll ich denn dabei einlochen?"

„Vielleicht hilft ja etwas zu Trinken gegen das Hicksen." Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe nur Feuerwhisky da", erwiderte er.

„Dann muss der wohl herhalten", sagte sie.

Snape griff neben sich zu seinem Nachttisch und holte eine Flasche hervor. „Brauchst du ein Glas?"

Sie verneinte und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, entfernte den Korken und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck, dem unmittelbar ein weiterer Hicks folgte.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie sie den Alkohol in sich hinein kippte und nahm ihr schließlich das Getränk aus der Hand, nur um selber eine nicht zu geringe Menge des Fusels durch seine Kehle rinnen zu lassen.

Die Flasche wechselte noch einige Male den Besitzer, bis beide schließlich unverrichteter Dinge einschliefen.

Als Snape am späten Nachmittag erwachte, dröhnte sein Kopf, als seien eine Horde Wichtel dabei, seine vom Alkoholrausch übrig gebliebenen grauen Zellen zu entkalken. Ein Blick neben sich offenbarte ihm eine nackte, schnarchende Hermine Granger und so langsam kamen auch die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. So eine Katastrophe war ihm noch nie passiert und er fragte sich, wieso das Schicksal es nur so schlecht mit ihm meinte. Stöhnend fasste er sich an die Stirn, stand auf und wankte Richtung Bad. Neben der Tür wollte er schon, aus reiner Gewohnheit, das Blatt seines Abreißkalenders entfernen, als sein Blick auf das gestrige Datum fiel.

Freitag der 13.

**ENDE**

Die Dreizehn als Unglückszahl nennt man auch „Das Dutzend des Teufels"

PSP - PeinlicheSexPannen


End file.
